The present disclosure relates to a vehicle sealing member for sealing the gap between a door of an automobile and an opening for the door, for example, and more particularly relates to the field of a structure having an extruded portion and a molded portion that are integrated together.
Such a weatherstrip as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3365006 is disposed between a door opening of an automobile and a door for opening and closing the door opening, for example. The weatherstrip of Japanese Patent No. 3365006 includes a basal part formed along the roof side of an automobile and attached to the roof side, and a seal part against which an edge of a door glass is pressed from outside the cabin. The basal part and the seal part form a hollow body. The weatherstrip of Japanese Patent No. 3365006 is formed to have an extruded portion and a molded corner portion that are continuously integrated together. A portion of the seal part corresponding to the molded portion has a protrusion, and a portion of the basal part corresponding to the molded portion has a protrusion facing the protrusion of the seal part with a slight gap therebetween.